


Love Bug

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: School Rumble
Genre: Crack, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Crack, Yuri, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto's in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bug

Mikoto sighed waking up from another dream about Akira. She still didn't understand why these dreams continued every night. One dream was at the park, One dream was at school, and one was at a skate park. They were always either eating,  
dancing, or just talking.

Mikoto jumped out of bed and readied herself for a long day at school.

''Was up Mikoto.'' Akira said waving at her as she walked into the class room. ''Hi,Akira.'' Mikoto mumbled wanting to get away from her.

''What's wrong MiMi?'' Akira asked.

Mikoto sighed ''I'll talk to you about it at lunch okay.''

''Haliho!'' Tenma shouted ''Why so gloomy ya'll! We should be happy and just hang out!''

''Do you not know how annoying your voice is in the morning?'' Eiri whined walking in holding hands with Harima.  
''H-Hi T-Tenma.'' Harima stuttered.''

Eiri rolled her eyes. Harmia said ''Just to let you know Tenma, She's not my girlfriend, I can be YOUR boyfriend if you want me to.''

''How sweet are you, Isn't he sweet Mikoto! Mikoto?''

''Huh? Oh yeah.''

''What's up with you? You like so out of character.'' Eiri said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

''I don't know, I'm just a little shaken up.''

''Did your granddad die?''

''No. I'm just depressed...''

''More like love sick!'' Tenma cheered.

''I'm NOT love sick!'' Mikoto yelled. ''I was just joking Mi-Mi! Calm down.'' Tenma said sadly.

''Hey Yakumo!'' Tenma cheered.

Mikoto blushed and she felt strong nervousness.

Akira lifted an eyebrow at Mikoto and said ''Yakuma, stand right here please.''

Yakumo moved to the spot that Akira pointed to which was right next to Mikoto. Mikoto put her head on the desk and looked the other way.

''Just as I thought, Mikoto's in love.''  
''With who! I want to know!'' Tenma yelled.

''I am not! I'm just tired.''

Akira sighed and then sat next to Mikoto because class was starting.

''And I was like those shoes were so ugly...''

''Me and Yakumo went to the park and This cat...''

''Eiri kept talking about her hair the whole time...''

Those were the topics that Mikoto's friends kept going on and on about. Mikoto rolled her eyes and blanked out. Akira saw this and took the time to throw a pair of chopsticks at her. ''Yo! Let's go talk.'' Akira said getting up.

Mikoto and Akira sat under a nearby tree ''Those idiots talk about the same thing every day!''

''well not much happens other than school,work,and petty drama.'' Akira said sadly.

''Don't be so depressing Kira!''Mikoto exclaimed.

''I just wish that we can go somewhere better and do different jobs and go to different classes.''

''That'll happen when we get grown.''

''But why can't something happen now.'' Akira whispered leaning in slowly and then kissing gasped and which gave Akira the opportunity to make the kiss deeper.

''MIKOTO?AKIRA?'' All of their friends exclaimed.

Mikoto realized what just happened and ran off in embarrassment.


End file.
